imaginarybeybladefandomcom-20200215-history
Cyber Unicorno W105CS
Cyber Unicorno W105CS 'is an Attack-Type Beyblade that appears in Beyblade: Metal Wars. It is owned by Jimmy Shay. Face Bolt: Unicorno The Face Bolt depicts "Monoceros", 1 of the 88 constellations in space. Monoceros is Greek for "unicorn" in which the Beyblade is based on. The design is of a unicorn's face outlined in yellow whilst on a translucent Purple Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Unicorno Unicorno has three spikes around it which feature a bronze horn, this horn represents the horn of a Unicorn. Three smaller spikes appear between each other spike going into a rightward motion. If you rotate it 180 degrees it will look like a mode change wich can be done with certain fusion wheels such as cyber. Fusion Wheel: Cyber *'Weight: 30.4 grams. The shape and appearance is similar to that of the original Pegasus wheel and Storm Pegasus's energy ring. Unfortunatly it is not as good as the Pegasus Wheel because of Cyber being too light for a strong attack. The main shape of Cyber consists of three wing like forms, which are used for considerable Smash Attack. The wheel is a cheaper alternative for that of Quetzalcoatl, and is considered by many to be inferior to the Lightning Metal Wheel. The slightly jagged end of each of the three wing like forms that Cyber consists of are well suited for Smash. Cyber is a good fusion wheel for attack, and has been able to defeat Lightning. Cyber is best suitable for attack types, nothing else. The cyber on this Beyblade is painted red and can can be scratched off during battle unlike the Legend Version, it is left grey. This wheel can be used for attack customizations such as Cyber Pegasis 100RF. This Cyber wheel is painted red. Spin Track: Wing 105 (W105) *'Weight:' 1.2 grams Wing 105 is a variant of 105 with "wings" at it's sides, The wings are made to push air upwards into order to obtain more Stamina. However, the effect is negligible and is just like 105, performance-wise. Other than that, it is roughly the same as 105, just with wings and with a darker blue color. It also weighs (very slightly) more than 105. Performance Tip: Coat Sharp (CS) Coat Sharp is more like Rubber Flat Sharp or a variation of Rubber Flat, but with a Sharp tip coated in rubber hence the name, "Coat" Sharp. It is greatly chosen in Attack and Defense-Type combinations when launched, the Coat Sharp will have limited movement due to the Sharp tip, however, if it gets knocked off balance, it will act as a Rubber Flat and provide fast and chaotic movement. If used with a String Launcher, the Coat Sharp will move aggressively like a Rubber Flat but act as a Defense-Tip later due to the Sharp tip. Due to this, it is similar to the mechanism in Final Survive. Overall, Coat Sharp is a great Tip for Attack and Defense combinations and resembles a grey Rubber Flat but with a grey Sharp tip in the center of the red rubber. Category:Attack-Types